World War 3: The pasta war
by Blackcatstrike55
Summary: Chaos Pasta War. How it started and what happened.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

"Anybody want a rice ball?" Japan was stuffing his face while looking at the others. "Sure." Germany reached for one when Italy ran in front with some pasta.

"Italy, no more pasta, please." Germany said.

"But DIOTSU, YOU DON'T LIKE PASTA? DO YOU?!" Italy ran away crying.

"Italy! Come back! Fine, you can make pasta. But put pizza with it." Germany said sighing.

"Did someone say PIZZA?!" America came walking up from a tree. They all were in a large park.

"I want some!" He said.

"Yay! Pizza and PASTA!" Italy exclaimed in happiness.

"Pasta too? YEAH!" America put a thumbs up.

"HIGH FIVE!" Italy said.

"High five back at you." America lifted his hand and smacked Italy's.

"WAIT! Who took my PASTA?!" Italy almost started to go mafia.

"I don't know!" America said with the pasta behind his back.

Italy took his gun and shot it at a tree.

"ALL RIGHT! WHO TOOK MY F%%*#NG PASTA?!" Italy stared at them.

"China did it!" America pointed at clueless China.

"CHINA YOU BASTARD! ROT IN H#*L YOU PIECE OF S**T!" Italy screamed.

"But I don't like pasta! Maybe it was America and he's hiding it behind his back." China points at America. He was slurping up some pasta.

"GIVE IT NOW! ALL OF YOU PIECES OF S**T!" Italy said.

"Sorry, North gets like this when someone takes his pasta. I suggest you give him his pasta back." Germany said in a calm voice.

"YEAH YOU BASTARD! BEFORE I USE YOUR INTESTINES AS A JUMP ROPE!" Italy stated clearly while yelling.

"Fine, here." America hands Italy an empty bowl of sauce.

"You ate it all! YOU WILL NOW DIE!" He started to chase America.

"No, no, no! I'm sorry! I will make you more later!" America jumps into pond that was behind them. A frog then jumps on his head. He sighed.

"Italy, release him NOW." Germany commanded.

"I don't take orders from YOU!" Italy said back.

"It's fine. I like the pond. It has water… well I guess that's it." America shrugs.

"Run America!" England piped up.

"START RUNNING LITTLE MAN!" Italy said with the gun pointed at him.

"Italy. STOP THIS NOW!" Germany put his hand in front of Italy.

"SHUT UP. BASTARDS!" Italy said.

"Can I stay in the pond with the frog?" America slowly goes underwater.

"YOU WANNA STAY IN THERE? FINE!" Italy jumps into the pond after America.

America screamed underwater then started to swim real fast.

He climbed out and went up a tree.

"Haha! Try to climb this, Italy!"

"FINE! HERE I COME BASTARDOS!" Italy climbed the tree in amazing speed.

"Why can't he be like this in training?" Germany sighed.

America laughed and jumped to another tree then leaped on top of Germany.

"Go, my pony!" He yelled.

Germany yelled then went Nazi on America then Italy and Germany fired their guns.

They then kicked America in the gut.

"I'm not a horse!" Germany yelled.

"AND THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR EATING MY PASTA BASTARDO!" Italy screamed.

America ran behind Australia.

"Save me you fool!"

Australia turns and sticks his tongue out at America.

After that, he takes his koala and jumps into the pond.

"Australia!? Oh great!" America runs to a bush and jumps in.

"DIE BASTARDOS!" Italy runs up to the bush.

"But I don't want to die! I can remake you some pasta or I can give you ingredients for pasta?" America peeked out from the bush at Italy with raised eyebrows.

"I CAN STILL SEE YOU! NOW GET OUT OF THOSE BUSHES."

Italy rushed into the bushes and fired a flintlock that he stole from pirate England.

"I don't want to die!" America starts sobbing.

"COME HERE RAGAZZA!" Italy screams.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA NOR THE CHARACTERS

THIS IS FOR FUN AND NOT MEANT TO TAKE SERIOUSLY.

Pirate England ran up to Italy. "Give it back." He said staring down Italy.

Italy stared up at him. "I ALREADY SAID I'M NOT TAKING ORDERS!" Italy screamed charging at America.

"God, HELP ME!" America cried out. "I'm coming." Italy then found some gas and a knife.

"I am going to show you the flaming knife." Italy laughed at America's sobbs.

Then America stood up. "No." He said. Then the flaming knife disappeared.

"Wha- What?" Italy stared at his hands. "But I had a knife! What did you do?" Italy stared at America.

"Simple. God has given me the power of 'No'." America walked over. "This is WAR!" Italy yelled.

"Wait. You're overdoing this Italy." Germany looked at the angry Italy passing him.

"NO IM NOT! HE STOLE PASTA!." Italy grabbed Germany's collar. "So I declare WAR! AND YOU WILL BE MY ALLY! YOU HEAR!?" Italy let go and walked away.

"This was the start of the pasta war." "Australia why are you narrating?" England asked. "Why aren't you?" He asked back. "Good point." "And now they are going to gear up!" England said in an odd narrator voice.

"DERP! I'm bored." America sighed. "Well thats not my problem. You did the wrong thing and now we are going to war. And im dragged into it." Germany said bluntly.

"Well. If you would've been my saviour we wouldn't be here." America said. "Well if you didn't steal the pasta and eat it this could've been avoided." "Germany was still arguing with America." "Australia! Get OUT!" Germany kicked him then threw him out. "Aw man! And it was getting good."

(Out on the battlefield.)

"THE TIME HAS COME YOU BLOODY HELLIANS! IT IS WAR TIME!" Italy screamed on his little white pony. (Not Germany.) His army was behind him with bowls of pasta.

"Ok. Well I guess it's just me." America looked behind him to see nothing but a tumbleweed.

"At least your here." America smiled.

The tumbleweed rolled to the other side where the Italians' and Germans' were.

"You little traitor!" America sighed.

"CHARGE!" Italy screamed. "And that was the start of the Pasta War." "Australia! STOP NARRATING!" Italy threw a meatball and it knocked Australia out.


End file.
